Loin de Tout
by WOF
Summary: Sakura et Ino se voient confier une simple mission d'escorte de marchandise à bord d'un bateau. Mais la mission tourne au cauchemar lorsqu'elles se retrouvent seules à bord de la navette. Épuisées et perdues, les deux jeunes femmes se laissent consommer par leurs sentiments enfouis et leur rancœur du passé avant de réalisé l'amour qu'elles éprouvent l'une pour l'autre.


Le monde avait finir par être en proie à la paix et à la sérénité. Les cinq grands pays forment désormais une alliance parfaite depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. L'ère des Shinobis est sur le point de disparaître puisque la fin du conflit n'aura fait que les destituer, les soustrayant aux pratiques d'assassinat ou d'espionnage pour les grands seigneurs qui leur permettait de maintenir la paix.

Presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, et pourtant, Konoha tournait toujours de la même façon, comme une immense fourmilière où les jeunes pousses s'épanouissaient. Sa reconstruction avait été complète et les villageois étaient plus que jamais emplis de sérénité au milieu de ce paisible petit bout de terre qui n'avait cessé de s'agrandir et de se moderniser avec le temps.

Ce jour-là, Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka avaient été demandées pour remplir une mission particulière. Rien d'excitant pourtant, elles devaient mener un bateau de marchandise d'un pays à l'autre. L'entre-aide était devenu très courante et l'échange de biens matériels entre puissances était souvent pratiqué. La précieuse marchandise était composée de remèdes et de médicaments fructueux du pays du Feu, et était destinée à être échangée par du textile de luxe. La délicatesse, la conscience professionnelle et la diplomatie des deux jeunes filles étaient appréciés et constituaient des atouts précieux pour mener à bien cette tâche c'est pourquoi elles avaient été choisies par leur Hokage qui leur vouait une totale confiance, sans même vraiment se rappeler que leur relation était compliquée et qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Mais aujourd'hui elles étaient devenues de vraies adultes, les gamines qui se querellaient à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient était bien loin derrière elles.

Lors du départ, le navigateur les attendait sur le port pour embarquer sur le voilier où avaient été chargés les caisses de marchandises. Le vieil homme avait un visage souriant et la peau brûlée par le soleil, il portait un chapeau en paille qui avait fait son temps mais malgré son allure de paysan, on leur avait affirmé qu'il était très adroit aux commandes de l'engin. Le voyage s'étendait sur un jour et demi tout au plus. Les deux jeunes filles embarquèrent alors jovialement à bord, pensant que cette mission aurait sans doute des allures de croisière. Mais bien évidemment, lorsqu'on passe une bonne partie de sa vie à côtoyer des personnes comme Naruto Uzumaki, on finit par attirer soi-même naturellement les contrariétés.

Le premier soir, pendant que le navigateur assurait la barre, les deux filles avaient pu se coucher confortablement dans la cale plus que convenablement aménagée du navire. Et pendant leur paisible et agréable sommeil, le seul homme qui savait manier le bateau trouva que cette nuit était idéale pour mourir dans un profond silence.

Au petit matin, la jeune fille aux cheveux rosés fut la première à tomber sur le corps sans vie du vieillard et ne tarda pas à émettre un diagnostic pour expliquer cette regrettable tragédie : un AVC. Tout bêtement. **« Jetons le cadavre à la mer. »** avait suggéré la blonde, contrariée. Cela ne leur plaisait pas mais pour des raisons évidentes d'hygiène, elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'y résoudre.

Cela faisait des heures que leur flotte était à la dérive, suivant un cap aléatoire, et il était certain qu'elles avaient dévié de leur trajectoire. Sakura, munie d'un compas et d'une carte, tentait de retrouver leur chemin, mais elle n'avait rien d'une navigatrice. Tous ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec. C'est Ino qui essaya ensuite avant de renoncer, épuisée par la chaleur et l'énervement.

Le jour suivant, les deux Kunoichi firent tour à tour de nouvelles tentatives, Sakura avait l'espoir bien ancré qu'elles allaient bientôt retrouver leur route, cherchant à trouver terre pour accoster. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, toujours rien.

Ino s'était isolée à l'avant du bateau, déjà en elle naissait des idées noires : elles n'avaient assez de provisions que pour une journée à peine et même si elles pouvaient se priver de nourriture, l'eau elle, était vitale et n'allait pas tarder à manquer. L'acharnement sans queue ni tête de sa partenaire la dépassait complètement.

Le lendemain, Ino se leva avec la boule au ventre, elle était fatiguée, stressée, et déjà le soleil leur tapait sur la tête pour les assommer d'avantage et les rendre mentalement instables. Sakura était toujours postée à la barre et guettait consciencieusement l'horizon pendant qu'Ino faisait l'inventaire de leurs denrées. Ce n'était pas bon. Ino soupira et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elles avaient eu beau économiser au maximum leurs ressources, elles étaient toujours perdues, dans un néant de sel, loin de tout. Qui à présent pouvait affirmer qu'elles s'en sortiraient ? **« Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé mourir ainsi… »** avait murmuré Ino pour elle-même. Elle se terra ensuite dans un profond silence. Les heures passaient, toujours plus cruelles et Sakura se rongeait le frein sur place. Ino pouvait l'entendre s'énerve toute seule :

 **\- Putain de compas, j'y comprends rien !**

La rose, au bord de l'épuisement totale envoya voler la boîte de bois qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de son amie. Ino la ramassa et alla la ranger dans la cabine. Elle ressortit pour tenter d'arrêter Sakura qui était énervée aux larmes. La chaleur couplée au manque d'eau et de nourriture commençait à avoir raison d'elle.

 **\- C'est bon Sakura, ça ne sert à rien,** lui dit-t-elle sèchement, tout aussi irritée.  
\- **Tu es qui pour oser prétendre que ce que je fais ne sert à rien ?** riposta la rose, **tu crois peut-être que de ne rien faire est plus bénéfique pour nous ?  
\- Peut-être bien, parfois la persévérance est une perte de temps et tu vois où ça nous a mené : nulle part !** lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton négatif. **Tu t'épuises pour rien et je te rappelle qu'on a plus rien à manger ou à boire alors quand tu tomberas dans les pommes, ne viens pas te plaindre tu serais mal reçue !  
\- Tais-toi, tu crois tout savoir et être au-dessus de tout le monde, tu m'énerves vraiment quand tu es comme ça !  
\- Tout le monde sans doute pas, mais au-dessus de toi, c'est certain,** articula méticuleusement la blonde en tournant le dos à sa coéquipière.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour pousser Sakura à sortir de ses gonds. La rose sentit son sang bouillir en elle. C'était là un des nombreux sujets sensibles qu'il pouvait y avoir les concernant toutes les deux, et bien que Sakura avait prouvé depuis longtemps qu'elle avait largement rattrapée son amie en terme de puissance, elle n'en restait pas moins susceptible à ce propos, surtout lorsqu'Ino se montrait aussi dédaigneuse et désinvolte envers elle, parce qu'elle avait vraiment le sentiment que c'était vrai et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Elle agrippa son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner et lui envoya une gifle qui résonna au milieu de ce désert océanique autour d'elles. **« Ahh ! »** émit-elle secouée par son geste qu'elle n'avait pas du tout vu arriver.

 **\- Et encore tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas fermé le poing,** fit-elle d'un air impérieux.  
\- **Eh bien tu aurais dû, sale garce !** tempêta Ino en sautant sur elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent au sol, déchainées. Elles avaient accumulé tout un tas de ressentiments, de fatigue et d'anxiété en elles qui finalement, les avait amenées à se conduire comme les gamines irritables et teigneuses qu'elles n'étaient plus.

D'abord, c'est Ino qui avait pris le dessus dans leur lutte puisqu'elle avait eu l'avantage de la surprise mais la situation se renversa bien vite - et elle avec - et c'est Sakura qui la plaqua sur le plancher humide.

 **\- Tu essayes de faire quoi au juste, hein ?** lui lança la blonde en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Me prouver ta supériorité ? Mais c'est ce que t'as toujours fait, c'est comme avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ! Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec toi quand tu t'es retrouvée dans son équipe. Alors tu es contente, sur ce point tu m'as toujours largement dépassée.  
\- Eh oui, c'est comme ça qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mon amour pour lui a toujours été plus grand et plus authentique,** rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- **C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu l'arrêter, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de te tuer, et c'est pour ça que tu ne sais absolument pas où il se trouve actuellement !** gronda-t-elle en gesticulant un peu plus.

Sakura se figea. Elle sentit comme un coup dans sa poitrine, comme si on y avait planté une dague. Elle avait raison. Et il était douloureux d'être confrontée à cette triste réalité. Tous ces reproches à propos de Sasuke… pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi encore ? Tout ce qui les opposait tournait sans arrêt autour d'un seul être. Elle avait fini par se remémorer ce souvenir qu'elles avaient en commun mais qu'elles n'avaient pas vécu de la même façon. Ce jour où leur amitié était partie en lambeaux parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi. A l'époque, rien ne comptait plus pour Sakura que de pouvoir enfin exister parmi les autres, de pouvoir briller par ses propres moyens et de gagner l'amour du garçon qu'elle aime ; elle avait enfin la force de pouvoir s'affirmer. Mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle pouvait réellement contempler la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite en contrepartie.

Ino profita de ces quelques seconds d'absences qu'elle avait à ce moment-là pour la renverser à nouveau. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle la fit prisonnière à son tour, face contre terre. Elle n'avait même plus la force de lutter contre son emprise.

 **\- Toujours un sujet sensible… Dès qu'on parle de lui tu deviens une chiffe mole regardes-toi ! Tu fais peine à voir.  
\- Je le savais, tu m'en veux encore !** cria-t-elle en un sanglot qui étrangla sa voix.

La voyant succomber aux larmes, Ino la relâcha, mais la jeune fille ne tenta même pas de se redresser.

 **\- Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir rejeter ton amitié pour Sasuke. Je sais, j'ai été stupide ! Mais je me suis dit « Ino est populaire, elle a plein d'autres amis et moi je ne suis que le petit chien errant qu'elle a recueilli » ! Je voulais voler de mes propres ailes pour une fois et crois-moi je suis consciente de ce que je te dois je voulais être forte, je ne voulais plus être la gamine dont tout le monde se moquait et martyrisait, et pour ça, je devais sortir de ton ombre. Je suis désolée ! Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je t'avais fait du mal, je n'étais qu'une gamine, infiniment idiote ! J'ai piétiné ton amitié alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi, je ne mérite pas ton pardon.**

Ino resta silencieuse durant plusieurs seconde, la regardant dégouliner comme une cascade d'un air abasourdi. Et un instant encore, son visage qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si beau et injustement bâclé lui rappela les souvenirs d'enfance qu'elles avaient partagé. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé de cette façon-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de travers ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un à cette époque-là. Tout les avait toujours opposées et pourtant elle avait trouvé en Sakura la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre parfaitement. Elle était comme son âme sœur, toujours connectée à elle. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la détester malgré tout.

 **\- Bien sûre que je t'ai pardonné.**

La rose releva la tête doucement, à la stupeur de ses simples mots. Ino détourna le regard pour ne pas faire face à son air de chien battu auquel elle avait tant de mal à se confronter. Sakura essuya du revers de sa main son visage humide et collant. Alors qu'Ino approfondie sa pensée, précédée d'un long soupir :

 **\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu mal ce jour-là, où je t'ai entendu prononcer ces mots qui m'ont déchiré le cœur car c'est toi qui as toujours été la plus précieuse de mes amies. J'ai cru que tu n'apprendrais jamais qu'en réalité j'avais Sasuke dans le viseur depuis un moment déjà, je ne voulais pas mettre de barrières entre nous, même si au fond, je savais que ça arriverait. Seulement j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu réagirais de cette façon. Pourtant je n'ai jamais pu éprouver la moindre once de haine envers toi,** avoua-t-elle pieusement. **Je n'ai jamais compris en quoi notre amour pour Sasuke nous empêchait d'être amies,** ricana-t-elle. **Et à vrai dire, si tu m'avais demandé de choisir entre toi et lui, bien sûre, par fierté je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire voir, mais dans le fond, pour moi ton amitié est bien plus précieuse.**

Son visage n'avait jamais été plus beau qu'à ce moment-là, la délicatesse qui se dégageait de son sourire affectueux et ses grands yeux d'un bleu infini incitait à oublier les mœurs du quotidien. Alors que la rose avait réussie à sécher ses larmes, l'émotion monta de nouveau et ses yeux de jade se mirent à scintiller puis à suinter doucement. **« Ino… »** murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, la gorge nouée. Ino roula les yeux et lui donna une petite tape sur le front, comme elle le faisait parfois lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

 **\- Tu vas arrêter de chialer !** gronda-t-elle exaspérée.  
\- **M-Mais… !  
\- Oh et puis de toute façon c'est du passé tout ça !** enchaîna-t-elle pour couper court aux déclarations larmoyantes. **En réalité j'ai toujours su que ton amour pour lui était plus fort que le mien je n'ai jamais vraiment fait le poids,** dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. **J'ai continué à lui courir après uniquement pour te faire enrager !  
\- Quoi t'es sérieuse ?**

Ino se mit à rire sans retenue. Sakura avait l'air tellement choquée d'une telle nouvelle, elle en restait coite.

 **\- Ben oui, nos petites querelles étaient la seule chose qui nous permettait d'interagir finalement.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi. Tout ça c'était du flan, tu m'as bien berné !**

La blonde esquissa un sourire aussi sournois que satisfait. Et ni une ni deux, Sakura lui sauta dessus pour reprendre leur petite dispute et l'attaquer, mais cette fois, à grand coup de chatouilles ! **« Vengeance ! »** avait-elle crié en la plaquant au sol avant de la faire hurler de rire. Elle avait beau la supplier d'arrêter, sa sentence était irrévocable et bien entendu, elle connaissait chaque point sensible de la jeune femme. Elle était complètement à sa merci, incapable de réussir à riposter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée, les deux Kunoichi s'étaient étendues côtes à côtes sur le sol, le visage tourné vers les cieux. Un long et apaisant silence s'était emparé de ce tableau. Bercées par le bruit des vagues et de la chaloupe chancelante, elles s'égarèrent dans un apaisant abîme de sérénité. Le soleil s'était enfin dissipé, laissant leurs rétines en paix et le ciel avait fini par prendre une jolie couleur rose violacé. Même la faim s'en était allée pour laisser un creux invisible dans leurs estomacs.

Soudain, Sakura brisa le silence d'une voix douce :

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours été un peu jalouse de toi,** confia-t-elle. **Ton talent, ta beauté, ton élégance… je ne t'arrive toujours pas à la cheville.  
\- Quoi, tu plaisantes j'espère,** l'interrompit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes. **J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un bien plus beau visage que moi !  
\- Et moi que le tien était le plus beau !**

Elles eurent un petit rire simultané.

 **\- C'est vraiment trop bête de se quereller pour un garçon,** continua Sakura en réalisant à quel point elle s'était toujours tellement bien sentie aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.  
\- **C'est clair, ils n'en valent pas la peine de toute façon,** consentit-elle. **On n'a pas besoin d'eux.  
\- Ha, c'est bien toi qui a dit ça ?** la taquina-t-elle.  
\- **C'est vrai quoi, tu es la seule dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie pour être heureuse.**

Sakura se pétrifia. Etait-ce une déclaration ? L'amitié entre filles pouvait parfois se montrer ambiguë et tout le monde ne pouvait pas parfaitement le comprendre. Mais pour Ino, cette confession était sincère et ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait viré de bord, non, elle l'aimait juste vraiment profondément, elle et seulement elle. Leur lien était plus fort que tout, la preuve, il avait survécu à la tempête et cela n'avait qu'aider à le renforcer et à l'approfondir tout en les faisant grandir. Sakura n'existait pas sans Ino, de même qu'Ino n'existait pas sans Sakura. L'absence de l'une ne saurait être comblé par qui que ce soit.

Sakura se redressa et s'adossa contre le mât de l'embarcation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça, jamais encore, elle n'avait vue Ino tomber ainsi le masque et se mettre à nue devant elle. Cela lui allait droit au cœur encore une raison de l'admirer, elle était tellement courageuse. Il était un peu plus dur pour elle de s'exprimer devant elle, ce n'était pas comme avec Sasuke où elle n'avait pas hésité à lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ino lui inspirait bien des choses mais il y avait toujours cette fierté entre elles qui l'empêchait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Peut-être que bientôt, leur existence allait cesser et que demain ou après-demain, elles ne seraient pu de ce monde, mortes de faim ou de soif. Qui pouvait savoir ? Alors, il était peut-être tant de la mettre de côté.

 **\- Je suis heureuse aussi quand tu es avec moi,** lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. **Tu es la première à m'avoir sortie de la solitude et à m'accepter telle que je suis.**

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se laissa aller à ses cajoleries. Leurs regards se croisaient, languissant. C'est fou comme elles étaient les seuls à se regarder aussi tendrement.

La nuit glissait sur elles lentement, la lune brillait d'un éclat incandescent et lugubre. Il était l'heure de s'endormir. Mais alors qu'elles avaient fermé leurs yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, Ino se redressa à son tour et se lova contre la rose. Sa peau était froide, elle cherchait à trouver de la chaleur contre le corps de la jeune femme. Elle blottit son visage si près du sien que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Sakura parût se réveiller, sans vraiment saisir ce qu'il se passait. Ino se mit sur elle et déposa de petites bises volatiles sur son front, sa joue puis sa bouche bulbeuse. Appréciant cela, la rose passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de son amie et encadra son visage fin entre ses doigts. Elles se regardèrent encore une fois.

 **\- Ino…  
\- Sakura,** l'interrompit-elle, **tu m'as, tu m'as moi,** répéta-t-elle en la transperçant de ses yeux. **Alors pourquoi continuer à le désirer ? Moi, je serais toujours là. Voudrais-tu, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, lui être fidèle tous les jours ? L'attendant seule sans jamais connaître le jour de son retour ?**

 _« Non. »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas réussie à l'admettre. Sa vie jointe à celle de Sasuke ne serait qu'une triste existence, remplie d'angoisses et de solitude. Le voulait-elle ? Non !

La rose enlaça son amie et l'attira vers elle. Sa force la compressait complètement elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. Plus jamais elle ne la laisserait.

 **\- C'est toi qui a raison Ino, aucun garçon ne vaudrait la peine de gâcher ça** , dit-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les deux filles se laissèrent aller un moment, comme si elles étaient seules au monde. Se couvrant de caresses et de baisers aussi doux et passionnés que la tendresse qu'elles se portaient l'une à l'autre, s'essayant même à découvrir leurs corps dans plus de détails encore. Plus rien ne pouvait s'immiscer entre elles désormais, elles avaient atteint la perfection.

Après ça, elles finirent par s'endormir paisiblement dans leur cabine tapissée de lambris, simplement recouvertes d'une petite couverture pour masquer leur nudité.

Bientôt, le soleil vint se faufiler par la faille sous la porte pour se loger dans le visage encore endormi d'Ino, accompagné du cri des mouettes. Celle-ci grimaça, se sentant de plus en plus faible. Elle se vêtit avant de sortir sur le pont du bateau. Elle n'y voyait rien tant elle était éblouie par le jour impitoyable, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose était différent. Elle ressentait une agitation autour d'elle et enfin, lorsqu'elle put retrouver une vue correcte, devant elle s'étala une étendue de roches et de verdure qu'elle prenait pour un mirage. Mais plus leur voilier s'approchait, plus elle pouvait y croire. Un port se formait dans l'horizon.

 **\- Sakura, réveille-toi !** s'écria-t-elle.

La rose émergea lentement, se rendant bientôt compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se lever tant elle était faible. Ino se précipita alors à son chevet et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle : **« Nous sommes sauvées. »** Puis elle laissa son visage bourgeonner d'un sourire avant de se laisser faiblir à nouveau.

La jeune femme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un hôpital, et à côté d'elle, assise sur une chaise, se trouvait sa coéquipière, habillée d'une tunique blanchâtre que l'on donnait aux malades. Elle l'avait veillé tout le temps où elle était inconsciente, bien qu'elle aussi fût victime de la sous-nutrition et de la déshydratation. Ses joues étaient un peu plus creuses et ses yeux cernés, mais elle était toujours là et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Lorsqu'Ino s'aperçut que Sakura se réveillait enfin, un sourire inonda son visage amaigri. **« Rentrons à la maison. »**

 **FIN**

 **WOF :** Mon premier One-Shot de l'œuvre Naruto ! Ça me fait plaisir de l'achever, mais je suis bien contente d'avoir proposer une histoire sur ces deux personnages en premier lieu. En effet, j'ai toujours trouvé leur amitié vraiment très particulière et bien plus profonde que ne l'est celle de Naruto et Sasuke, là il y a une vraie tendresse et je trouve que c'est de plus en plus prouvé au fur et à mesure que l'on suit l'animé, parce que c'est surtout grâce aux épisodes hors série que l'on peut en avoir un peu, surtout dans le tout dernier arc, ça vaut le coup de le voir juste pour ça ! Vraiment, même lorsqu'ils retracent -encore- leur passé, il y a toujours un nouveau détail qui ajoute de l'authenticité à ce "couple". Le plus souvent, s'il y a Sakura, il y a forcément Ino dans les parages et vice versa. Leur relation est bien plus développée et approfondie dans les derniers épisodes que le sont les couples qui se forment ! Et ça, ça me fait trop plaisir parce qu'ils sont vraiment nuls, même si j'avoue que parfois, certains sont amenés avec humour et que cela m'aide à un peu moins les haïr. xD Bon en dehors de ça, j'avoue que je ne digère toujours pas trop ce que Sakura a fait, cela ne justifie pas sa décision -et beaucoup ont l'air d'oublier qui a lâchement laissé tomber l'autre dans l'histoire- mais je voulais au moins lui laisser une occasion de se racheter auprès d'Ino qui veille toujours un peu sur elle. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petit histoire, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions ; merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
